


unconditional: our kingdom come.

by justicesrequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promptio, Episode Ignis Ending Based, Gen, M/M, Nothing explict, demisexual noctis referenced, minor sexual talk mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/pseuds/justicesrequiem
Summary: Insomnia is in the process of being restored to its former glory after the fall fifteen years ago.Noctis, ruling as king, works hard alongside his most trusted friends to ensure it's a success.However, Noctis is having a reoccurring nightmare that makes him question if Ignis loves him or if he's just attaching a relationship to their bond in the name of duty.Written for the Ignoct Big Bang!
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Ignoct Big Bang 2019





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> Man, this fic was a wild ride. It ended up not being that long, but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Written for the Ignoct Big Bang!
> 
> I want to thank merlin for the amazing art that is in my last chapter, I cried when I first saw it!
> 
> This is going to be the start of a new series of fics too, now that I got way too many ideas while I was writing it haha.
> 
> PS: I edited this fic on my own, so if there are errors that's on me.

_Insomnia_.

The Crown City of Lucis. 

Met a fate fifteen years prior that snowballed into the state it currently resides in.

At present, the kingdom is being ruled by Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one-hundred and fourteenth king. Who, for the past five years, is diligently putting the nation back to its formal glory after his ten-year absence.

Noctis puts together various groups of glaives and volunteers to help rebuild the society that everyone desires. And while there has been substantial progress in the passing years--there is still a long road ahead to make Insomnia the capital it deserves to be. Magic can only go so far, it can not fix everything--some things truly just take a person’s hand to work wonders.

Noctis will accept nothing less of the success of the restoration of Insomnia. 

However, a king can not rule on his own, nor hope to achieve such a feat by his own hand. His royal retinue is small due to the fall of the land prior, but he still has a decent number by his side. Though the three who are most important above all--Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio are the ones Noctis knows are a vital backbone to the whole city.

Ignis, while still Noctis’s advisor, is far more than that currently. He serves as almost a “right-hand” man to his majesty, often taking care of smaller issues and bringing important information to Noctis’s attention. His encyclopedia of knowledge he continues to retain over the years has been a tremendous help in reforming the crown city. Ignis’s other practical skills like cooking, sewing, and other expertise have come in handy in “educating” other members of the royal party among the citadel. It’s almost baffling to Ignis how many of them don’t even know how to cook an egg.

Gladio’s position as Noctis’s sworn shield continues to show no signs of faltering. If anything it’s shown how much it solidifies how serious he takes his position, but also remembers that Noctis is a close friend and the two are not the same. His duty does not cloud his friendship with Noctis and vise-versa, he keeps them separate. 

Gladio often is sent on missions to take care of any dangers that may try and enter the crown city (thankfully there have not been any dangers that exceed the day Insomnia fell). This does leave his position as shield to be put on the back burner and while that bothers Gladio a bit, he trusts that everyone else has the king’s best interest in mind versus failing to do the duty they are all set out to do (protect the king and the kingdom). However, being able to travel as much as Gladio has on his own leaves the allowance of experiencing many more writers of Eos and growing his book collection. He’s often reading a bit at night during the short sleep and break bursts he has on missions to immerse himself in all the writer’s glory--doesn’t mean all the books are great. Some are downright awful, but the thrill and journey of a book keeps Gladio in a fixation till he’s seen the book to its end.

Prompto is in charge of various departments in the citadel and is also someone that is sent out on missions when is needed. Prompto also keeps in contact with those who are patrolling the city border and reports any suspicious activity to Ignis (or directly to the king). Ignis then takes the other information he gathers and reports it to Noctis. Prompto’s knowledge of machinery and his skills in that trade have become a valuable asset in allowing him to create blueprints for tentative advancements. Prompto’s photography has also proven to shine when his pictures are used on billboards mostly to showcase something or advertise. Still, Prompto is always taking pictures of everything he possibly can. He’s filled over three large photo albums now.

Prompto while discovering his true origins from a mission--it was hard, but Prompto was able to accept them by having Gladio by his side when he discovered it. Learning that his fate would have been an early death, Prompto took all the research he could find from the lab after it was shut down and with the aid of magic and advancements from citadel doctors they were able to create a treatment that allows Prompto’s body to reform the way his cells work so the aging process and decaying of his anatomy tremendously slow down and he’s able to have a human’s normal lifespan. 

When Gladio is gone there is a gap in his duty as the shield, something that while Prompto is not the position for--is stronger than Prompto has ever been and stands in to do his best at being the substitute, often cracking a joke or two about it.

While the days of lax duty are over, the four are still as closely knit as ever and still joke around. Still coming across as friends in the line of duty rather than just any ordinary royal retinue. When Noctis has a moment to breathe (or he’s avoiding paperwork) and the rare chance the other guys are free--they hang out like the old times--the road trip days.

Making the kingdom the best that it can be is not the only thing that has been brewing within the citadel walls. There is also the blooming of relationships.

Noctis struggled with his own identity, often feeling strange compared to his best friend Prompto--in the sexual attraction department. Prompto could go on about how attractive someone was or talk about his sex life (which Noctis had to shut Prompto up on the details, but Prompto never went fully into it--just acted like he would to tease Noctis) with Gladio and how attractive Prompto found him.

Those types of things hardly would cross Noctis’s mind and he started to believe that he must have been asexual or something. That was until he realized--he wasn’t.

Noctis knew he loved Ignis, romantically and when they got closer and began dating he worried about not giving Ignis the appreciation and desires that Ignis deserved to have satisfied, but the more Noctis eased himself into their sexual endeavors--he realized he did find Ignis appealing sexually, but was more interested romantically.

However, Noctis didn’t entirely care about where his sexuality lied. He loved who he did and the person he loved was Ignis. Still, it was slightly distressing to figure things out, but when Prompto brought up how he came across people talking about demisexuality--that was when Noctis realized it lined up with all of his feelings.

Ignis’s side of this was accepting. He wanted nothing more than to make Noctis as comfortable as possible and only do as Noctis desired and was wanting to do. Ignis did not want Noctis forcing himself on his behalf, luckily Noctis didn’t push himself often, but when he did they would talk about it and each assurance was good to know that their relationship was based on love and understanding and not just sexual desire. Nor was it simply based on duty.

Or is it based on love? Noctis keeps having a reoccurring nightmare he can’t quite place about Ignis and Ardyn and his world and relationship with Ignis is about to be turned upside down.


	2. Fool Me Once, Shame On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are some of the things Noctis has put together to help rebuilt Insomnia, find out.

Sweat dripping down from his head, tossing and turning and not able to shake off the dream--nightmare, that is playing like an old-time movie, flashing, glitching, colorless, bleeding an image into his consciousness that he can’t simply just shake off.

Noctis’s eyes flash open, he gasps, grabs his chest, and sits straight up. His heart pounding so fast it causes his head to spin and stomach to churn. Confusion is showering over his features as he looks to his side, his hand inching its way in desperation towards its home--Ignis, and caressing his shoulder.

Ignis stirs awake, his eyes trailing to behind him and turning over to look at Noctis--alarms going off in his head that something is wrong, the king looks distraught, distressed, confused-- _ all of the above _ , “Are you alright?” Using his arms as the support he shifts his body to sit up, aiding a caring touch to Noctis’s shoulder, his eyes pleading at Noctis’s but Noctis can’t even look at Ignis straight in the face.

A hand cups Noctis’s face, a finger slowly trailing under his right eye, which causes Noctis to slowly trail his attention to Ignis, but there’s hardly a hint of anything but fear in those eyes. There is a subtle cry of help, but it’s buried under the layers upon layers of fear and confusion that Noctis can’t get himself to say that what he just dreamt about and why it was so frightening.

Though Ignis’s gentle touches are always soothing, they clam the storm that brews up in Noctis and while he’s non-verbal, Noctis’s sinks into that touch. Touch has always been an important love language to Noctis as he was not always the best with words and touches, actions they always and continue to speak louder than any words could, “...thank you.”

Ignis smiles, nodding. He knows Noctis can’t express properly for the time being and that’s alright.

* * *

Noctis yawns and stares at the pile of paperwork that he has to go through. Important things. Things that need to be signed.  _ Really _ , important things. And what does he do? Ignores it for the time being.

Ignis sighs, “Your highness, you should attend to your paperwork. The pile isn’t going to minimize, simply because you avoid it.”

Noctis knows that it’s a kingdom, they should attend to it accordingly, but the fact he’s in a relationship with Ignis makes the formalities of calling him “highness” “majesty” “king” rather awkward. He chooses not to comment on that, “I’ll do it soon. Talcott’s visiting soon.”   
  
“Ah, bringing Eliza?” Ignis’s brow rises in curiosity.

“Not sure, but probably.”

“Personal business, then?”   
  
“Updates on how the orphanage is doing. I’m assuming that’s all it is.” Noctis takes a pen and pretends to be writing on his paperwork, but really he’s just tracing circles in the air.

“Papa!”

Speak of the child and she shall appear. The ringing of hearing “papa” blaring through Noctis’s head. This child has a bit of calling Noctis and Ignis her fathers and in someways, Noctis feels they have adopted a child--not really, of course, but it seems that way.

A small child, the age of five, her brown short hair in pigtails and wearing pink overalls coming darting into the king’s quarters and instantly jumps on Noctis’s lap. Causing the king to grunt, as his pen flies across the room, and he repositions himself so she can be comfortable.

“Morning, Eliza.” Noctis smiles slightly, putting his hand on the child’s head, giving her a soothing, loving rub.

“You doing boring stuff?” Eliza puts her finger in her mouth, looking back down at all the paperwork on the table. She knew that is something that causes Noctis to get grumpy--so, it registers as something that is bad in her head. Something she wants to get rid of so Noctis can be happy.

Which the last time she was there she took Noctis’s pen and scribbled all over the paperwork, causing Ignis to make several phone calls, while sending Prompto off on a mission to retrieve all the papers they needed again for Noctis to sign. Remembering that makes Noctis relieved his pen just flew halfway across the floor.

“Sort of.” Noctis switches the attention back to Eliza so her child-brain doesn’t fixate on the paperwork and cause another catastrophe, “What have you been--”

_ Whelp _ . Too late. Eliza takes some of the piles and knocks them on the floor, the papers sliding across the floor as Ignis quickly moves to gather them back up, trying to make sure none of them are tearing, getting dirty, or otherwise damaged. 

“Eliza!” Noctis gives her a grumpy pout, something to tease her with, “You can’t be doing that, those are important papers we went over this the last time.”

“Uh oh…” Eliza puts her head down, “Sorry, Papa…” She slowly slinks down off Noctis’s lap and goes to help Ignis, but Ignis stops her.

“I don’t want you to possibly get a papercut.” Ignis also didn’t want her to make the papers dirtier, but he didn’t want to upset the child even more than she already is, he feels that her reaction seems to be learning her lesson--hopefully.

“Okay…” Eliza puts her hands behind her back, swinging a bit and watching as Ignis finishes picking up the papers.

“Eliza!” A man runs in looking around frantically for the child, “Thank...goodness…” Trying to catch his breath and slowdown his heartrate he looks over at Noctis, “I’m sorry your majesty, she has the citadel memorized by now aha… and she just ran all the way up here by herself...couldn’t keep up.”

“You’re fine, Talcott.” Noctis smiles a bit, “She caused a bit of a mess, but it’s an improvement from the scribbling incident.” He chuckles a bit.

“Oh no, what did she do?” Talcott’s features flood in horror as he thinks of every possible terrible scenario he can think of.

“Decided to play pretend as a broom.” Noctis’s eyes trail to Ignis, who is currently trying to reorganize the papers and putting some in a pile that he will need to get a replacement for.

“She loves to play clean-up when she plays house after all.” Talcott laughs, rubbing the back of his head. He’s starting to relax.

“So, how is the orphanage going?” Noctis gets a more serious tone, getting into his role as the king.

“Oh! Great! The children have some disagreements as expected, but we’ve been able to get about twenty-five percent of them foster homes since it opened.”

The orphanage was Prompto’s idea. He brought it up at a meeting between the higher officials of the royal party for how to move Insomnia forward as the city was still in restoration. Coming from his experience from being adopted--Prompto wanted to have a place that gave children and teenagers a welcoming place to live in while they were being finalized to be adopted. Each family and potential adoptee was thoroughly interviewed and looked over to make sure they were so close to a perfect fit for that child's needs as well as the families. Prompto wanted to prevent as many children growing up as lonely as he did. He knew it wouldn’t be full-proof, but it was a good direction.

Noctis left the organization of the orphanage to Prompto and trusted his judgment on it, while Ignis observed the development. Prompto then put Talcott in-charge of watching the children and being the head hands-on staff, while Prompto worked in the background.

“Considering it’s only been three weeks that’s quite a feat.” Ignis chimes in, his eyes widening slightly, showing that it’s an impressive outcome.

“Yeah! I was surprised myself.” Talcott picks up Eliza and she burrows her head into his shoulder, she looks tired, “Prompto was there for a bit this morning, all the kids like him and piled upon him and took him to the ground--he may be able to fight wildlife, but when it comes to these kids he’s a goner.” He laughs as he rocks a bit watching Eliza’s groggy eyes begin to close.

Noctis chuckles a bit, “Gonna have to tease him about that later.” His chuckle almost abruptly stops, “--has Eliza had anyone interested in adopting her, yet?” No one has quite fit the bill for adopting her and Noctis wants to make sure she has the best parents suited for her.

“She had a few, but they didn’t even match the interview percentage fifty percent. In fact, neither scored more than twenty-five.” Talcott doesn’t like that they are talking about this in front of her, but she’s asleep on his shoulder and while logically he knows that she doesn’t understand, it still puts his heart in a chokehold.

“Lemme know if it changes.” Noctis takes his pen back from Ignis who had picked it up and goes back to his paperwork. Part of him wants to adopt her, but part of him is worried about that. She needs attention--something he can’t always provide as king. He remembers how it felt having his dad always busy, he can’t do that to her. They aren’t compatible. But, damnit he’s gonna find her the perfect family.

“Yeah, of course!”

Talcott leaves with Eliza shortly after.

Noctis continues paperwork.

And soon the day is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write a separate fic about Eliza's adoption.


	3. Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare repeats.
> 
> Noctis carries out his day.

The nightmare repeats and this time Noctis wakes up screaming.

His chest feels heavy, he doesn’t understand why he keeps having this nightmare, but because it’s playing on repeat for the second night in a row, he’s starting to determine it must mean _something_.

“Do you wish to talk about it, now?” Ignis pulls Noctis to his side, embracing him as Noctis grips Ignis’s shirt.

“Not...really.” Noctis buries his face into Ignis’s chest, hearing his heartbeat. It’s soothing, it’s calming. It’s real. Ignis is alive. This helps relax him.

“Was it the same dream?” Ignis gives loving, soothing touches to Noctis as he looks down at him.

“...yes.” Noctis goes silent once more.

“Is something else on your mind that might be causing this?”

“...Don’t think so. Maybe...not sure.” Noctis wants to stop talking about it, but he’s clearly worrying Ignis and that feels worse to him.

“Dreams manifest underlying problems, Noct. Best to dig for the source than drown in the sea.”

Noctis sighs. Ignis is still as great as an advisor as ever, if not better. However, thinking about that… it causes his stomach to turn, “I dreamt… you almost died.” Noctis doesn’t give details, he doesn’t want too, nor does he feel he needs too. He’s certain if he mentions that little bit they can nip whatever is bothering him in the ass and move on.

Honestly, Noctis feels maybe it’s something that buries itself deep within him. He’s still as afraid of losing what’s important to him as he ever was and that isn’t helped by the fact he’s now dating Ignis. He’s now in love with Ignis. He’s so attached to Ignis in more ways than just friendship or duty (Which he always keeps separate. Ignis is a person, his lover, first and an advisor second.). The thought of losing Ignis burns like the scolding sun and stabs like a knife in his back. And he almost _did_ lose Ignis once before--this nightmare is manifesting that apparently, that’s all it is, right?

Ignis places a kiss to Noctis’s temple, “Fears have a way of attacking our subconscious and invading our dreams. And while I can’t predict the future…” He trails off for a moment because he saw the future back then, he knew where they would be right now. So his attention draws to the blatant lie he’s telling his lover, but quickly composes himself, keeping his tone the same, and showing no hint of change, “...we shall be focusing on the present. Restoring the kingdom, ensuring the safety of our citizens, and being thankful for the time we have right now.” Ignis chooses his words carefully--he’s already risked his life to protect and save Noctis and he’d do it again.

“Yeah...you’re right…” Noctis can’t argue with Ignis’s declarations, though he wants too. He wants the words to escape his mouth, but they lock up in his throat, scratching at its walls, begging to be set free, but they remain in imprisonment never to see the light of day.

And before Noctis knows it--Ignis’s soothing strokes and tender notions are enough to lull him into a deep slumber, one he hopes doesn’t repeat this horrid nightmare.

* * *

Paperwork. _Again_. 

Can anyone tell this is Noctis’s least favorite activity as king?

Noctis has already attended a meeting, signed another agreement on his journey to unify the nations, and visited an old friend (Cindy) with Prompto. It was business-related, but the two talked to her for a good fifteen minutes otherwise.

And now he was staring the paper monsters in the face. They never seem to get smaller, only larger--he calls bull on Ignis saying that they grow smaller if they are taken care of, they certainly _do not_.

Noctis finishes looking over one of the papers he has to do, involving signing off for more help towards the entrance to Insomnia. There has been a shortage of help there due to the dangers of the ruble. It’s not something he needs to sign off on, the shortage is not something he can “magically” fix, but he can make an announcement and possibly offer something as a reward for helping out.

That is something he will make a note to mention tomorrow. For now, he hands Ignis the paper and tells him to shred it, because there’s no need for it to be signed.

Noctis glances at the next task to go over when a gust of wind blows his papers over, “Ignis what’s--Prompto?!”

“Uh, sorry dude, but this is a HUGE emergency.” Prompto ran way to fast into Noct’s quarters and has caused more damage than good, but this is the utmost of importance.

“Go on.” Noctis shifts his body weight forward, his eyes staring directly into Prompto’s. He can see the uncertainly and concern in his best friend’s eyes.

“Someone got severely injured at the entrance…” Prompto gathers his breath only now realizing that he was running out of air from his fast as hell sprint, “...sent him to the citadel doctors, figured it was better that way.”

This is ironic, considering Noctis had just looked at that request for more help at the entrance and it’s possible if they had more this wouldn’t have happened, but he can’t dwell on that now, “Good move. I’ll cover his entire care too. I’ll have Ignis make the call about that.” Noctis sits his pen down, “I’ll keep you updated on his condition.”

“Worried about the guy, he was in a lot of pain. Couldn’t move. Passed out not long after. Pretty sure he lost at least over a pint of blood...probably more.” Prompto’s eyes dart to the side, fixating on the wall. He’s recalling the gruesome sight and the details are a bit much. For all creatures he’s fought and killed--nothing prepares him still to see someone battered and near death. Makes his skin crawl and his anxiety well up.

“Guy’s in critical condition and while it’s not certain he’s gonna absolutely pull through--the doctor was pretty damn hopeful about it.” Gladio walks in, he’s covered in blood which wasn’t unusual to see, but this wasn’t animal blood--it was human blood.

“Let’s hope he’s right.” Prompto nods, getting himself to bounce back from remembering the traumatic event.

“You get checked out, yourself?” Gladio eyes Prompto.

“Uh, maybe.” Prompto’s response sounds suspicious.

“There was quite a gash in your left leg, the hell you do about it?” Gladio’s tone grows a bit louder and stern--no yelling, it has lots of concern stringing through it.

“Potion,” Prompto says, bluntly, but with feeling.

“You have no idea if your leg was in the position for magic to heal it so quickly, this is why I told you to go see a doctor while I took the guy to someone else.”

“I knew Noctis needed to know about this as soon as possible, so I just… gave my leg the old magicroni fixer-upper and darted.” Prompto shrugs a bit, with a slight chuckle, “Besides, it doesn’t seem to have caused me any trouble. Still can run. Still functioning. We good, babe.”

“Next time listen to what I say because you could seriously fuck up your body that way. Don’t forget you aren’t as durable as you used to be.” Gladio moves to give Prompto’s hair a bit of tussle with a chuckle, which causes Prompto to laugh a bit.

“Aye aye captain, hear you loud and clear!” Prompto puts his hand to his forehead as if he’s saluting Gladio and the two give out roars of laughter as Noctis can’t help, but bust his gut over how ridiculous those two are.

“I was planning on making an announcement tomorrow about getting more help in that location. Offering a reward.” Noctis leans on his desk his hands crossing as he leans his head down, “Unfortunately, this news will probably scare more people away, so we better plan a pretty damn good reward.”

“Best think and choose wisely, Noctis, don’t want to offer something impossible.” Ignis enters having come back from shredding papers and already having made phone calls on Noctis’s behalf--the walls have ears obviously.

“What about like...payment? I know those helping at the entrance are already getting paid, but maybe more?” Prompto points his finger up, trying to give light to his “genius” idea.

“Better yet, why don’t you agree to pay for any injuries they may sustain while doing so. You can’t guarantee people aren’t going to die, but you can offer compensation for anything that happens to them.” Gladio shrugs, Noctis is already doing it for the man currently in crit condition, might as well just offer it to everyone.

“That’s a smart idea, Gladio.” Noctis nods and starts writing that down, “Tomorrow, I’ll make that announcement along with requesting the help.”

“Allow me to help draft the proper documentation for you, your highness.” Ignis turns to walk back out, going to grab the kingdom’s own legal blank documents and seals.

“Thanks.”

“Isn’t it weird that you still call Noct like...your highness and stuff?” Prompto blinks, curious, “Like sure, call him that in public when we gotta do the whole political mumbo jumbo, but when we are all chilling you could be less formal with him! He’s like your boyfriend, that’s gotta be level ten thousand weird feeling--at least a little...right?”

“Habit, I suppose. Besides, he is also my king, I can’t let our relationship bleed into that.”

“I guess...so? But, I wouldn’t let that stop me, say if Gladio was the king or something.”

They all got a round of laughter imagining Gladio as the king. Thanks, Prompto.

Those Ignis’s words sent a jolt to Noctis’s heart. The fine line between duty and love has been eating at him since Noctis started having those nightmares and now Ignis is making references to it. Noctis knows he loves Ignis, but what does Ignis see… duty or love? Or rather...which is more important to him? Their love? Or his duty to advise Noctis? 

Not knowing the answer starts to eat at Noctis, but he doesn’t say anything just makes a few jokes with everyone and then sends them off. 

Gladio on a mission. 

Ignis to make more calls. 

Prompto to continue a new blueprint.

Leaving Noctis to try and use the thing he hates doing most as a distraction.


	4. Fool Me Thrice, Shame On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the third night of this nightmare, it's time to confront Ignis on the contents of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lovely art by Merlin (owlymerlin!)! Thank you so much again, it's beautiful.

There’s no way this nightmare isn’t trying to say something. 

It plays over and over again and each time there is a bit more of the story piecing together. Filling gaps he doesn’t remember. Filling gaps he wouldn’t know. They all fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle upon completion.

All that’s left is to confront Ignis about it.

This time Noctis hadn’t woken up in a panic or made any screams, so it was easy to just say it was the recurring nightmare and for it to be left alone for the time being.

Noctis curls back into his blanket, exchanging an “I love you” with Ignis, feeling Ignis’s “I love you, too” touch his heart, but also feeling the confliction along with it.

This has to be taken care of today otherwise Noctis is pretty sure his heart is going to burst and not in a good way.

* * *

Noctis told Ignis to meet him at the throne room, he’d be sitting on his throne waiting to be met there. He didn’t give any details, which he is certain might be giving Ignis some type of uncertainty, but Noctis feels it’s only proper to have this conversation in this exact spot.

Wearing his full Kingly Raiment, while sitting in this room often feels surreal. Noctis once wanted nothing to do with being king, he didn’t want to rule or have the responsibility--he wasn’t ready. But now...he’s walked tall and hopes his father is proud of him.

“Your majesty?” Ignis walks up the stairs, his heart at a steady beat, but a glup manages to escape his throat.

“It’s only us, Ignis. Drop the formality for now.” Noctis pushes himself from the throne and turns away from Ignis as he looks around at the vast room.

“My apologies, _Noct_.” Ignis nods, “Why have you summoned me here, today?”

There is a moment of silence between the two and despite the fact they are standing so close to one another it feels like they are miles apart.

“Ignis.” Noctis sounds blunt, almost cold in his tone as he turns back looking at Ignis.

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis’s words carry a hint of concern, but the overshadowing curiosity and calm inquiry keep the concern in containment.

There’s a moment of silence, _again_. Noctis shifts his weight to the side, his hand resting on his hip as he stares directly into Ignis’s eyes.

“You’ve never told me…” Noctis’s eyes trail for a moment, but narrowing back on Ignis quickly, “...exactly what happened that day, when you almost died.”

It’s not surprise that is on Ignis’s face--he had long thought that someday Noctis would want the details, in fact, he looks relatively calm, “I fought Ardyn.”

“So, I was right.” Noctis scoffs a bit, in disbelief, “My nightmare. It showed me this exchange between you two. You said you wouldn’t let me die, that you would let yourself die instead!” Hurt carries with all of Noctis’s words, his eyes consuming in fear, pain--it’s hard for Ignis to keep looking.

Ignis goes to lift his hand, he wants to grab Noctis, but he can’t--his hand stops and moves back to his side and it’s a good fifteen seconds before he even utters anything, “You were destined to die, Noct….” He gulps, “I was shown the future--you were the chosen king. It wasn’t fair.”

“And you dying magically makes that better?” Noctis retorts, still clearly hurt.

“I suppose...not.” It was never which was the better option, but Ignis has to get Noctis to understand that, “I swore an oath to do whatever I could to--”

“So, it really does come down to that, doesn’t it? Your ‘duty’!” Noctis cuts off Ignis, his heart crumbling as fast as Insomnia had previously fallen.

“Noct, no that’s--”

“Ignis, which is it. Do you love me because you love me? Or do you only “love” me, because you are sworn by oath to serve me?” And there it is. Noctis was going to say that less hurt, less direct, but this conversation hit too much of how he had been feeling and his emotions took over.

Without much thought, Ignis slides to grab Noctis’s hands, his eyes full of fear--he’s let his composure go, he’s terrified at this moment that he’s going to lose Noctis, someone he truly loves with every inch of his heart and soul, “Noctis. I love you.”

Noctis is in shock, he wasn’t expecting for Ignis to scoop up his hands and be inches away from his face, but Noctis doesn’t push his boyfriend away--he just listens.

“I made my own decision. My own choice. If duty had anything to do about it, I would not have allowed a relationship between us to transpire.” Ignis let’s go of Noctis’s hands, cups his cheeks--leaning in, closing the space between them and locking a kiss.

Noctis can feel his heart about to burst and this time, in a good way. He loves Ignis so much and has felt so awful having these nightmares doubting how much Ignis clearly loves him. In hindsight, it feels so silly and dumb, but it’s always been a background problem and the subtle actions Ignis was taking didn’t help the suspicions--but, that was just Ignis...being Ignis.

Ignis rolls his tongue under Noctis’s and creates friction between them, speeding up a bit after a few rounds, causing Noctis to feel the elation. Noctis’s one hand trails through Ignis’s locks, as his other holds against Ignis’s waist as they both work in perfect rhythm to keep their adoration shining through as they finish up their kiss.

Noctis takes a moment to come back to Eos as he looks back at Ignis, “Your points been proven…” He’s pretty sure the blush on his face would be the product of teasing from Prompto and Gladio if they were anywhere nearby, “And...you definitely wouldn’t let a relationship get in the way of duty unless you were serious about it… so sorry about that.” He finally understands what Ignis meant when he said that Noctis was his kind and he couldn't allow their relationship to "bleed into that". Noctis had misunderstood it.  
  
“No need to apologize. I’m glad I can ease your distress.”

“Yeah.” Noctis can’t say anything else, but he laces his fingers into Ignis’s and walks back down the stairs, looking back at the throne hoping his father would be supportive of where his life currently is.

“Now, Noctis.” Ignis's tone is in advisory mode and Noctis dreads what's to come next.

“Yeah?”

“Time to finish more paperwork.”  
  
Noctis groans, “It never ends.”

The two laugh and carry on their day, knowing that they both love and adore one another _unconditionally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on Twitter @xstarshells!
> 
> And thank you once again Merlin, I adore the art so much still!


End file.
